Mega Evolution Academy
by cecebeec
Summary: Welcome to MEA! A school for trainers that have harnessed the power of mega evolution. Join Megan, Liz, Jordan, and Kate as they deal with school drama, new pokemon, and just surviving their classes! Along the way they'll make new friends, battle rivals, and discover the magic behind the world of Pokemon. ** OCs box closed for now!*
1. New School, New Adventure

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the Mega Evolution Academy! I hope your stay here is pleasant. Well this fanfiction stars students from MEA and their pokemon. If you want to add your own character, please tell me via review or Pm.

1. New School, New Adventure

Megan couldn't believe it.

She was finally at the MEA! A school known throughout the Kalos region as the best school to master the powers of Mega Evolution. Her heart gave a sudden leap of happiness by just standing at the iron gates._This isn't a dream. This is reality! I trained hard with Blaziken and now we're both going to become stronger._ She thought.

"Feeling nervous?"Her partner asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm so excited to be attending this school! You should be too you know." She often found herself scolding at her partner's ignorance. Blaziken shrugged his shoulders.

"You're going to do fine. Liz and Jordan will be here with you. They already have tons more experience while as you only had a few days." He joked. Megan slapped him on the arm, making him wince in pain. She pushed the iron gate open and gasped at the scenery.

It was just like in the brochure! A giant school on a field of green. The mega evolution symbol on the middle of every window. It almost looked like the Tower of Mastery with it's castle-like layout. Big golden statues of different mega evolved pokemon adorned the walkway down to the building.

Megan found herself listing all the pokemon while walking down. _Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario, Gardevior, Ampahros, Salamence, Metagross, Audino, Altaria, Garchomp, Absol, and so many more. I never knew there were so many mega evolved pokemon?!_

"MEGAN! YOU'RE HERE!" A high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts.

A black haired girl with brown glasses ran down the walkway. She wore a black coat with a uniformed shirt, black skirt, and brown pleats. On her finger was a ring with a Gardeviorite.

Megan found herself on the ground as her best friend Liz tackled her in a hug. The two laughed and continued to hug each other.

"Oh Megan I missed you so much! You never call me or send me letters. Where have you been for all these years? Wait is that a mega stone around your neck?"

Megan nodded, pointing to her necklace. The Blazikenite sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"Yep I just got it a few days ago. Blaziken and I had been searching for months to find it. Eventually we had to make a little trip to the Hoenn region and receive one from Professor Birch." Megan explained.

"Either way I'm glad you're here! Oh I seem to misplace my partner. Gardevior sweetheart where are you?" Liz called out.

Megan and Blaziken grimaced at that. They both knew that when Gardevior and Liz were together, it was like putting the "air" in airhead.

"She's with me Liz." A handsome guy with chestnut hair walked up. He was wearing a similar uniform except with dress pants. Beside him was his partner, Lucario and Gardevior.

"Thank goodness for you, Jordan! I'm so scatterbrained that I left Gardevior in the battle room." Liz sobbed.

"Please don't let it happen again." Gardevior pleaded sobbing along with her.

Jordan gave Megan a _Is she for real?_ look before addressing her.

"I see you and Blaziken made it. I hope we get to battle soon." He said.

"The quicker, the better." Lucario agreed.

"You really want a replay of last time? Because I kicked your butt with my Blaze Kick attack." Blaziken taunted. Lucario growled and gave him a smirk.

"This time it'll be different. We both have mega evolution forms. We're going to see who's stronger. " He and Blaziken had an intense stare off.

Megan rolled her eyes at the twosome. Their rivalry was quite ridiculous. Jordan sighed as he took up Megan's bags.

"Ready to go on in?" He asked.

"Of course she's ready! Let's go!" Liz exclaimed.

Megan nodded. "I'm ready for my new adventure."

With that, the trainers and their pokémon walked through the doors of the MEA.

As always a chapter ends on a happy note! Please review and if you want to have a character featured, please fill this out…

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Pokemon (Team or just Partner):

Looks:

Teacher or Student, If teacher teaches what subject? ( Battle training, Defense class, Art of Attack, Mega Practice, History of Pokemon):

Backstory (optional):

Likes/Dislikes:

Good or Evil (If evil Team Magma or Aqua?):

Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Rivals and Roommates

Hey Everybody!

Thank you for all the cool characters! If your character isn't featured in this chapter, don't get discouraged! I will be using them in upcoming chapters. As for now thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Now on with the story!

2. Rivals and Roommates

"This place is bigger on the inside than the outside!" Megan shouted.

Indeed the school was pretty huge in the inside. A large corridor filled with glass windows and marble floors. Staircases reached in all directions. In the middle of the foyer was a rather large desk. A slender woman with long silver hair was typing on a computer. She had icy blue eyes, wore a gray pantsuit, and had the coldest expression that Megan had ever seen. Next to her a Glaceon snoozed on the desktop.

"Miss Winters we have a new transfer student!" Liz sang.

The woman gave Liz a cold glare before replying. "Oh another one to join this madhouse of a school. Please escort her to the dormitories then. I'll send someone to give her the school packet." She gave Megan an equally cold glare before returning to her work.

Blaziken raised an eyebrow at Miss Winters. The woman was downright mean!

"Okay then we'll be on our way." Jordan said, uncomfortably. He and Lucario pointed towards the left hallway. "That way is the girl's dormitories and the right is the boys. See you two later!" He left without a moment's thought.

Megan nodded and grabbed her baggage. But Liz insisted that Gardevior use physic to lift them, which was fine with her. She wanted to look around anyway. The girl's hallway was a bright pinkish color with a gold glow to them. The doors were deep mahogany; the numbers on them were in silver.

"You're going to love this school! Every room has two girls in it. So you'll have your own roommate! The girls here are really nice too. You'll make friends in no time." Liz assured her.

"Hey Liz who's the newbie?" A girl called from one of the doorways.

She had light brown hair midback length with blue tipped ends and blue eyes. She was currently wearing a white tank top with a black light weight jacket, light blue skinny jeans, black slip on flats. Like Megan, she had her part of the mega stone around her neck.

"Hey Nikki haven't seen you since last term! How was your summer? "Liz asked.

"Pretty good. I went to the Unova region over the break. When does school start?"

"Um...I forgot." Megan shook her head. Luz was very forgetful.

"Not to worry, I have the schedule right here." It was an Absol with a piece of paper in his mouth. "It starts in two days."

"So your partner is Absol?" Megan asked.

Nikki smiled and patted Absol on the head. "Yep he and I have been together since I was little. I don't think we've been introduced. My name's Nikki." She and Megan shook hands.

"I'm Megan and Blaziken is my partner."

"Are you a tough pokemon Absol? I'd like to battle you soon." Blaziken challenged.

"Blaziken you can't battle everyone you meet!" Megan shouted.

"That's quite alright. I would love to battle you sometime this year." Absol started to say.

Blaziken cheered punching the air.

"But I'm afraid Nikki wants to battle Liz. Last time they battled I lost and it disappointed her." Absol cringed at the thought of failing his trainer again.

"You have a rival? That's new!" Megan teased. Liz and Nikki both looked at each other and laughed.

"We aren't technically rivals..." Liz began.

"More like friends who share the same passion!" Nikki finished.

"So like a rival!" Gardevior concluded.

Everybody groaned.

* * *

><p>"It was nice to meet Nikki." Megan said, walking to her room. She and Liz parted ways so that she could get some extra training time with Gardevior. So naturally Megan found herself searching for her own room.<p>

"There are plenty of opponents to battle here! I'm glad we came." Blaziken agreed.

"Well here we are Room 1998." Megan took out the room key. "I'm so nervous! We have to share a room with another trainer."

Blaziken put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous, this is all in growing up! Experiencing new things, taking on the world, and having fun!" Megan rolled her eyes and opened the door. "If having fun means fighting every pokémon you meet, you're not going to make many friends."

CRASH!

"Eek what in the world? Thunder put that down! Elettra help me out! Blade you can help out too you know."

Megan and Blaziken watched as a small Pichu ran across the room followed by a Luxray and its trainer. She had waist long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, with a blue jacket; she also wore a black skirt with white socks and black shoes. Her Megaring was on her chest in a brooch.

"Thunder give me back that student packet! I need it for school." She yelled, frustrated. Her Luxray finally caught him. "That's enough; now give Alex back her packet." She said. The small Pichu gave a huff before letting go of the packet. "Thank you very much!" The girl politely said, taking the packet.

"Um…hello are you my roommate?" Megan asked, uncertainly. The girl turned around and gave Megan a big smile.

"Oh yes! Sorry for my Pichu's behavior, he just hatched. My name's Alessandra Cesarini, but everybody calls me Alex. What's your name?" She questioned. Megan was about to reply when the Pichu, Thunder, jumped in her arms. "Hello I'm Thunder and I think you look nice."

"Well isn't that sweet of you!" Megan cuddled Thunder in her arms. "My name's Megan and its really nice to meet you. Your Pichu is really adorable Alex."

Blaziken chuckled, taking Thunder out of her arms. "That's great kid now please get off my trainer." Megan chuckled slightly and faced Alex.

"So who's your mega evolution partner?" Megan commented. Alex gestured towards the room. "Why don't you come on in and meet him?"

The room had two beds with green bed sheets. On either side of the room a closet was set for each of them. A vanity stood next to a bathroom door. The walls of the room were decorated with pink and red polka dots.

"Like the room? I love the décor! I've already picked the right bed and you can have the left one." Alex said. Megan thanked her and put her stuff on the left bed.

"So what brought you here to the academy?" Megan asked, putting away her clothes in a dresser. "Well I'm from the Hoenn region and I was invited here. My partner is Blade a Sceptile, he can mega evolve." No sooner had she said this did a blur of green flash by Megan's face.

"Megan behind you!" Blaziken charged up a Blaze Kick attack and hit the Leaf Blade swinging at Megan. "I knew that blur of green looked familiar. Hello Sceptile it's been awhile and your reflexes are still too slow." He said.

Sceptile smirked and faced Blaziken. "So you finally decided to get your own partner. I'm surprised someone like you can get a partner after the whole "I work alone" thing you used to tell me." Megan and Alex stared at the two as they continued to talk.

"Well you be surprised to find out that Megan and I work well together. In fact that's why we got invited here in the first place. We did a killing at the Junior Competition in Sinnoh and won a scholarship here. So you can thank our teamwork."

Megan started to blush while Blaziken said his speech. Alex gave him a thumbs up. "Well alrighty then now that we're all acquainted, why don't we explore the school for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>West Corridor<strong>

"Hey Megan I see you found your roommate. How did the unpacking go?"

Megan waved at Jordan as she and Alex made their way down the West Corridor. Blaziken and Sceptile kept glaring at each other behind their partner's backs. Lucario noticed this and chuckled.

"Really you two? Why don't you fight it out at the Battle Arena?" He suggested.

"That's what we were trying to find! Do you know where it is?" Alex said, looking at the school map again.

"Why don't you two follow me? I know my way around the school and it looks to me that you're going the right way." Jordan pointed out. Megan and Alex nodded. "Sure Jordan just show us the way!" Megan remarked. Jordan gestured towards the end of the hallway and the two girls followed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Jordan how you help people is so amazing! I wish I had the courage to talk to you. <em>

A tan girl with brown wavy hair with blue tips and blue eyes watched them go. She was wearing a blue and white sundress and white sandals. She hid behind one of the tall columns, spying on Jordan with a blushed face.

_Then again I want to try to make friends. Maybe I should follow you and try to become friends with those other girls._

**Battle Arena**

"WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?" Megan exclaimed. She, Jordan, and Alex had entered the Battle Arena. It was a huge gym with different stations depending on different types. There were rocky mountain areas, swampy pool areas, and even a blizzardy snow simulator.

"The Battle Arena is specially designed for any situation. In the event we go on a field trip, this way you'll be prepared." Jordan explained.

Blaziken and Sceptile mounted on the battle stage.

"Come on Megan, let me beat Sceptile for old time's sake." Blaziken growled, turning up his Blaze ability.

"Alex let's work together and fight with Blaziken." Sceptile grumbled, charging up his Overgrowth.

The two girls faced each other on the opposite sides. They smiled, standing next to their partners.

"So this is our first battle huh? I'm looking forward to beating you Megan." Alex taunted.

"Just you wait; I'll show you our true power!" Megan said.

"Well then let me referee your match. This battle is between pokémon trainer Megan and pokémon trainer Alex. This will be a one-on-one battle using your mega evolution pokémon. Now begin!" Jordan shouted.

"BLAZIKEN MEGA EVOLVE!"

"SCEPTILE MEGA EVOLVE!"

* * *

><p>The battle between Megan and Alex has just begun! Who will win? Tune in next time on MEA!<p>

Next time:

Megan: The school term starts today?!

Alex: And we're going to be late!

James: I guess Ampharos and I need to work on defense skills.

Misaki: Her Blaziken is so fierce! We could use her on Team Magma!


	3. Fire and Water

Hey everyone!

Already on the third chapter! I'm so very grateful for all your character applications. It surprised me as I opened the inbox of my profile to see so many new characters. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows!

3. Day 1: Fire and Water

**East Corridor, Meeting Room A**

The blue meeting room at the beginning of the East Corridor was currently hosting a secret meeting. The room was only a pool, but some pokémon were swimming in it. Three people were chatting amongst each other.

The first was female. Her hair is black and has red tips at the end of it. Her eyes are a stormy green, and she has a black choker around her neck. She has a team aqua headband around her shoulder, wears a black and blue shirt with a grey vest, and has on black pants with skulls and has stockings under. She also wears black converse, black sunglasses and has a grey beanie on.

"I'm tired of waiting around. We need to take over this academy before Team Magma does." Stella complained.

"As much as I agree with you, we've got to plan this right. We can't just burst right into battle." Another girl spoke up. She had long jet black hair and green eyes. She was a dark blue blouse with black pants. "Don't think that they won't fight back." Ursula patted her Gyrados on the head.

"I agree with Ursula. We must plan this out carefully and make sure to not get caught."

A boy with tousled curly short cyan blue hair covering his left eye partially spoke up. He had steel gray eyes and pale skin. He wore an aquamarine sleeveless jacket with two pockets on each side and the Team Aqua logo on the back. Underneath he wore a black T-shirt with a water drop necklace. He also wears a navy blue cargo pants with black and blue streak sneakers and navy blue fingerless gloves with Kyogre's pattern on the back.

"If we all agree with Ursula then we must formulate a plan." Morgan's Sharpedo snarled.

"Yes definitely! We must make a plan remember our goal!" Gyrados hissed.

"TO CAPTURE KYORGE AND EXPAND THE OCEAN!" They all chanted. Ursula smiled and gave everybody a thumbs up. Suddenly her face fell.

"Has anyone seen Aquatica?" She asked.

"Last time I saw her she was following some big shot trainer named Jordan. She really thinks that she can win over his affections." Stella grimaced.

"Well then we've got to find her before Team Magma does. Stella, you and Morgan find Aquatica because I'm not supposed to be at this school." Ursula commanded the two. They nodded and left the room.

_I hope Archie's plan works. If we take over the academy, we'll be one step closer to our goal._

**Meeting Room M, West Corridor**

"So we all agree that once we take over the academy, that'll put us one step closer to our goal."

A guy with spiky light red hair and green eyes concluded the meeting. He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and black running shoes.

"Don't forget that Team Aqua is also here too. They probably have spies all over the academy." His Umbreon pointed out. Devin nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a device.

"Not to worry, I've got cameras set all over the school for such an occasion. Expanding the land is our number one priority. We'll be helping innumerable land pokémon doing this."

The door flew opened with a loud BANG! A small girl and a Houndoom ran in. She had long red hair and large shiny amber eyes. She was wearing a long red t-shirt almost like a dress with black shorts underneath and red boots.

"Devin I have great news! Super great news! Oh were you doing something important?"

Devin simply rolled his eyes before replying "What is it Misaki?"

Misaki batted her eyes and flipped her hair. She gave Devin a big smile and said "Well I just saw a girl fighting with, get this, a Mega Blaziken! Not only that but in the same room I saw someone from Team Aqua spying on the fight." She finished with a slight bow.

Devin and Umbreon looked at each other, then looked at Misaki, then back at each other.

"Can we please get a shorter translation?" Umbreon asked Houndoom.

Houndoom nodded. "She saw a girl fighting with a fire type and another girl with Team Aqua."

"Thank you! Okay Misaki why is it so very important that you would tell us the first one?" Devin questioned.

Misaki's smile went off her face. She gave Devin a glare and shook her head.

"Her Blaziken is fierce! We could use her on Team Magma!"

**Battle Arena**

"Okay Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" Megan commanded.

Mega Blaziken kicked Mega Sceptile with his blazing leg. He shot up in the air and id a U-turn in the sky.

"Exactly as we planned, Sceptile Bullet Seed!" Alex yelled.

Mega Sceptile spat out glowing seeds that hit Blaziken. It did minimal damage, but still pained him.

"Blaziken are you oaky?" Megan asked, concerned about her partner.

"Just fine Megan, but can we up the game just a little?" He said.

At first Megan didn't understand what he'd meant. Then it hit her. _He wants to use the technique we used at the Junior Festival!_

"Well Megan you know what they say. All good things must come to an end. So Mega Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!" Alex smirked as Mega Sceptile sent a bunch of branches near Mega Blaziken.

"Now use Flamethrower and burn those roots to the ground!" Megan said. Blaziken blew fire all over the roots, setting them ablaze. He ran around Sceptile and surrounded him with a wall of flames.

"What? But how did they do that?" Alex asked aloud.

"Blaziken use Blast Burn!" Megan instructed. Blaziken shot a barrel of flames at Sceptile and caused a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Sceptile laid still on the ground.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, the victory goes to Megan and Blaziken." Jordan said.

Megan blinked. _We actually won? Our first school battle defeat!_

Blaziken de-evolved and faced Megan. "What's the matter? We won!"

Megan smiled. "And I couldn't be prouder! We're one step closer in passing the school."

Alex sighed as she watched Sceptile de-evolve. "We're going to have to work harder. Right Sceptile?"

Sceptile nodded and extended a hand to Blaziken. "You win this round, hot wings. But next time you aren't going to be so lucky!"

Blaziken smirked and shook his hand. "Any time, any day, greenie."

The girls rolled their eyes and walked over to their partners, who were having another glare session.

"So guys I think we should head back. It's getting pretty late." Megan said, noticing the sun going down on the horizon.

"Yeah and I'm definitely tired. Let's go hit the sack and do more training tomorrow." Alex yawned.

"You guys go on ahead. Lucario and I are going to help a fellow classmate with his mega evolution defense skills." Jordan said, helping Lucario put the battle stage back in order.

Megan looked at him surprised. "Really who?"

Her question was answered when the door swung open with a loud BANG! A boy with medium length brown hair and bright green eyes ran in the room. He wore a long black jacket and gloves. On his head was a dark green bandana. Behind him an Ampharos stumbled in the door and fell on him.

"Are you okay James?" Jordan helped him off the ground while Lucario helped Ampharos.

James shook his head and gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah I'm alright. Just need to watch where I'm going. Natsumi and I were studying in the library and I kinda lost track of time. But I'm here!"

Lucario grinned at Ampharos. "You were supposed to watch him for us."

Ampahros laughed uncomfortably. "Well stuff happened and then I saw a Butterfree and sorta wandered off."

The girls giggled and walked towards the door. "Well later guys! We're going to catch some zzz's." Megan winked at Jordan.

"See you boys later!" Alex called back.

The two boys faced each other and gave a satisfying nod. "You do realize that school starts tomorrow right?" James pointed out.

Jordan gave Lucario an alarmed look. "Uh oh."

**The next morning**

"Wake up Alex! Time for school!"

Alex groaned as she tried to see which of her pokémon was calling her. She saw Pichu on her chest, hopping up and down. She grabbed him and placed him on the dresser.

"What do you mean? School starts tomorrow." Alex replied, groggily.

Pichu did a small discharge attack, startling Alex awake. "But the school packet thing said that school starts today!"

Megan flopped up from her sleeping position and slowly turned towards Pichu.

"The school term starts today?" She said, a little scared.

"And we're going to be late!" Alex realized.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They both screamed.

Next time:

Mr. Lincoln: So glad you can join us for class today, you two.

Natsumi: I've got a book on Mega Evolution that might help.

Damien: Do you need any help with that?

Megan: Thanks for the help!


	4. Class in Session

Hey Everybody!

Sorry about the delay! My school decided to give us extra projects before the break. So please don't be mad at me!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Chapter 4: Class in Session

"We've only got five minutes until the first bell!" Megan shouted, running down the crowded hallway with Alex. Alex huffed as she pushed through the crowd. Blaziken and Sceptile seemed to be struggling too.

"How did we not see the schedule change? Didn't we read the school packet?" Blaziken asked.

"I guess they decided to start school early this year." Sceptile called back.

"Well whatever now! We're going to be late! And for the worst teacher too." Alex mumbled.

Megan turned to see the grimaced look on Alex's face. "Why? Who do we have first?"

"Mega Evolution Practice with Mr. Lincoln."

* * *

><p>Mr. Lincoln watched as his students entered the classroom. He had black spiky hair and crimson red eyes. Around his neck donned a sky blue scarf. He also wore a navy blue shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and boots. Some of his girl students gave him looks of admiration, but he just brushed them off. He was used to working and being alone. He didn't need to be looked at.<p>

_At any rate, if they can survive this school year I'll be fine. _He thought.

"Mr. Xavier Lincoln I presume?" A small voice said to his left.

He looked down to see a small redheaded girl staring at him. He smiled before leaning down at her level. At barely a whisper he said. "Team Magma has already set up a base here?"

Misaki grinned. "You bet. Devin and I have noticed that Team Aqua has been sniffing around here too. Keep a lookout for any "fishy" characters. Since I'm new here, I'll hope you'll have much to teach me."

"You won't be disappointed. I'm looking forward to working with you, Miss Verona."

The bell rang and Misaki took her seat in front of the teacher's desk. The rest of the class stopped murmuring, paying attention to Mr. Lincoln up front.

"Welcome to Mega Evolution Practice 101. I'll be your teacher, Mr. Lincoln. Now about this class-"

BANG! The door flew opened as Alex and Megan fell on the floor. They were sweaty from head to toe. Mr. Lincoln sighed and picked the twosome off the floor.

"So glad you could join us for class today, you two." He chuckled.

The whole class erupted with laughter as Megan and Alex blushed. Their partners stood at the door, trying not to be noticed. Mr. Lincoln glared at the class, stopping their laughter.

"As I was saying, you two can take the two seats here in front." He hissed.

They both nodded and sat down. Both of them were red with embarrassment.

The loudspeaker crackled as the principal's loud voice boomed into it.

"Welcome back students for a wonderful year at the MEA! For those of you who know me, I am Principal Tamura. Now I'll go over the basic rules so that we all have a successful school year.

First of all, everybody should've gotten a school packet from Ms. Winters. If you have yet to receive a packet, pick one up from the front office. Rest assured that Ms. Winters will be glad to help you out."

"Before or after she insults you?" Blaziken whispered, making Alex giggle. Mr. Lincoln shot them a look before the principal continued.

"Second, all first year students are allowed to enter the Battle Arena only if accompanied by a second or third year student. Any of you who break this rule should prepare for a not so pleasant visit to our detention room.

Please note that only the students from the Ocean Rescue Society are allowed in the East Corridor, Meeting Room A. Same as the students who attend the Mass Land Club in West Corridor, Meeting Room M. These exclusive clubs are granted the opportunity to use them by their own supervisors.

Lastly, anyone caught going inside the Hall of Megas will be punished immensely. The last student who wandered "accidentally" in there…well let's say we haven't heard from him in a while."

A hush fell over the class when the principal said this. An unnatural silence filled the whole school.

"But let us not dwell in the past students! For you are on the way to create your glorious futures as Mega Evolution trainers. And so I bid you all good luck on your journey! And have a pleasant school year."

A resounding _Click! _echoed the school building. paused before saying anything. Then he started his speech.

"Mega Evolution is a subject that you've all heard about. For those of you who don't know, this process has been recently discovered after being used centuries before. I will teach you how to harness those abilities inside yourself and your partner pokémon and train you to the fullest extent. Now class are you ready for the tough road ahead?"

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted, aroused from Mr. Lincoln's speech. He nodded, clearly impressed by their tenacity. "In that case.." he said, throwing up a pokéball. A Charizard came out and roared at the class. "Let's begin."

Meagn reached down to grab her schoolbag, but it fell from her grasp. "Oh no! Come back." She whispered. It rolled under a guy's desk. Megan stopped and stared at him.

He had black hair with one pink streak and one blue streak. His eyes were a electric blue. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and has a black hoodie with claws on it. He wears dark blue jeans with holes in them and has black boots. On his hands black fingerless gloves and has goggles on his head.

Megan blushed as he picked up her schoolbag and handed it to her. "Do you need any help with that?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks for the help!" She said.

"Cool I'm Damien and I look forward to battling you Megan." He smiled and tunred his attention to the teacher.

_He knows my name! Oh wait it's on my schoolbag. _She thought. _Class just got a bit more interesting._

* * *

><p>"Charizard can you hand me that book up there?" Natsumi pointed at the library's tallest bookshelf at a dusty brown book.<p>

"It would be my pleasure." She said, flying up to the top and grabbing the old book. She flew down and handed it to Natsumi. "Why would you need a book like this?"

Natsumi blew the dust from the book cover. The title of the book read _The History of Mega Evolving. _She smiled like a child on Christmas and opened the book up. "This book contains a vast knowledge of where Mega Evolution comes from. Miss Serena, who teaches our history class this year, said to find this book and give it to her. I'm always in the library with James so I told her I'd look for it."

Charizard nodded her head, understanding her partner's obsession with books. Ever since she'd come to the academy with Professor Serena, she hadn't left it. Here was where she met James and the two became inseparable. The boy seemed to like books as much as she did.

"Well we better hurry or you'll risk your perfect attendant award." Charizard commented, watching the clock.

Natsumi sighed and closed the book. "I suppose so. I can always read this later." She started to put the book down when it was suddenly snatched from her hands. "Hey what the-"

Charizard growled. "We're not alone here Natsumi"

Natsumi glanced up and saw a boy with a Banette standing on top of the bookshelf. He had neat dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jumper with a matching sling shoulder backpack and a red cap with blue jeans and white and blue shoes. A Mega Bangle was around his left wrist.

"Hey give me that book back, creep!" She yelled.

"Show me your true potential. You seem to have an interest in this book. So let's battle for it." he said, pressing the Mega stone on his wrist. "BANETTE MEGA EVOLVE!"

Natsumi watched as the ghost type Mega Evolved in front of her eyes. She turned towards Charizard, who nodded. "Fine then, we accept your battle. CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE!"

In place of Charizard stood Charizard Y. She faced Mega Banette and growled. "I will get that book back for Natsumi."

"Come and get it." Mega Banette taunted her.

"Mega Charizard Y, Flamethrower Attack!" Natsumi commanded. Mega Charizard blew fire at Mega Banette. Before the fire reached him, he disappeared.

_Huh? Where'd he go? I accurately assumed that attack would hit him._ Natsumi thought, her eyes darting around for any signs of paranormal activity.

"You tend to overlook the fact that Mega Banette can do a move without me telling him. This is why you've been defeated." The boy said.

Mega Banette appeared behind Mega Charizard Y, who was surprised to see him.

"Mega Banette end this with Phantom Force!" He said.

"Nighty night Charizard! Sleep in the darkness." Mega Banette unleashed a powerful wave of darkness at Natsumi and Charizard Y, knocking them both out.

"Hmph they were too weak. I need to find a more powerful opponent." The boy jumped from the bookshelf and waited for his partner to de-evolve.

"So what now Elliot? We've got the book, what are we going to do with it?" Banette asked.

Elliot smirked and walked to the door. "Isn't it obvious? Learn the secrets of Mega Evolution and use them in order to obtain power. We won't stop until I've battled every Mega Evolved pokémon at this school."

* * *

><p>Next Time…<p>

Elliot: Battle me so that I can see just how powerful you are.

Megan: I won't hold back!

Luna: Natsumi's been extremely injured.

James: Ampharos we will avenge her.

So Elliot appears and defeats Natsumi. Who is this mysterious trainer with a powerful pokémon? Find out next time!

Reviews are helpful. Tell me what you think!


	5. Megan vs Elliot!

Hello Everyone!

I'm back from my winter vacation! Hope you guys had a good holiday and happy new year! Now since the new year rolled in, time for another chapter. Now let's begin…

_Megan: Wow first day of school did not go well for all of us. Alex and I were late to class due to a sudden change in scheduling. But it got me to meet this cute guy named Damien. Meanwhile this girl named Natsumi got brutally beaten by this creep named Elliot! School defiantly just got interesting._

5. Megan vs. Elliot

**North Corridor, Infirmary**

Nurse Joy was tending to a very hurt patient. Natsumi had walked into her office earlier, looking very much in pain, along with her Charizard. Nurse Joy immediately put her on a bed and asked Wigglytuff to cater to Charizard.

Now she was waiting for her to wake up.

The door of the office opened and two people walked in. One of them was James and his Ampharos and the other was a girl wearing a black-and-brown uniform with purple and black knee length lace up high contrast boots, and a Snowflake necklace. By her was a Lopunny.

Luna gasped and ran over to Natsumi's bedside. "Natsumi's been extremely injured!"

"She'll be alright. She did suffer minor cuts and bruises. What we're worried about is that she has a severe concussion." Nurse Joy said.

"Poor Natsumi! She wouldn't fight unless there was something wrong." Lopunny said, peering at her.

James stood there in silence, his hair covering his face. Ampharos looked over at his partner with concern. _He really cares about Natsumi. She's the only girl who can really connect with him. _He thought.

James kneeled over and grabbed Natsumi's hand. "Don't worry Natsumi. I will do everything in my power to help you recover." He turned and faced his partner. "Ampharos we will avenge her."

**Lunchtime**

"Finally, classes are way too boring at the beginning of the school year." Alex stretched and walked over to the table that Megan was currently sitting at. After the big fiasco in Mr. Lincoln's class, Megan and Alex was given a strict warning to never be late again. And after the embarrassment in class, they gave a solemn yes and walked to lunch.

"Hey did you get some of your work done in class? I wasn't paying much attention." Megan asked a sheepish look on her face.

Alex sighed and handed her the notes. "Read and sleep my friend. Why weren't you paying attention in class today?"

Megan felt her face turning red and took a sudden interest to her mashed potatoes.

"She was making goo-goo eyes at some boy all class." Blaziken said.

"What?! Me?! I have no idea what you're talking about?" Megan rambled frantically. She started to copy the notes from Alex's book.

Sceptile smiled and leaned in closer. "So you got a crush on some boy huh?"

Alex started to laugh and patted Megan on the back. "Way to go girl! Already crushing on the first day!" That did it. Megan stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex called after her.

"I'm stepping out for a second." Megan angrily called back. Blaziken looked at Alex and shrugged. "She's very emotional." And followed Megan out.

"Perhaps I pushed Megan a bit too hard back there?" Alex worried.

"She'll get over it eventually. She can't stay mad at you forever." Sceptile pointed out.

**Battle Arena**

"I'M STILL MAD AT HER!"

Blaziken watched as his trainer punched the punching bag silly. The stuffing started to spill out of it.

"Isn't that thing designated to pokémon only?" Blaziken asked.

"Shut up! You guys teased me and I need to let my aggression out on something!" Megan yelled, giving the punching bag a swift uppercut. The bag exploded, stuffing rained down on both of them.

"Well now you've done it. Got the anger out yet?" Blaziken said, sarcastically.

"Yeah I feel much better now!" Megan said, happily.

"You have a very high energy power. I'm intrigued."

Megan gasped as a boy walked over to where she was training. A Banette floated behind him cackling. He glanced at her and pulled out a dusty book.

"From what the book says, your partner must be Mega Blaziken am I correct?" he asked her.

"Yes that's right. Why would you want to know?" Megan questioned, glaring at him.

The boy gave a soft chuckle and closed the book. He nodded towards Banette.

"Battle me so I can see just how powerful you are." He demanded.

"I won't hold back!" Megan replied. "Blaziken are you with me?"

"Every step of the way, let's show chuckles we mean business." Blaziken agreed.

"Right okay! BLAZIKEN MEGA EVOLVE!" Megan pressed her Keystone and Blaziken's Mega Stone reacted.

_Their bond….it's indeed incredible. Perhaps I've found a worthy opponent. _Elliot thought.

Mega Blaziken faced Elliot and smirked. "Scared now chuckles?"

Elliot pressed his Keystone. "BANETTE MEGA EVOLVE!"

Mega Banette faced Mega Blaziken and cackled.

"Mega Blaziken, use Overheat!" Megan commanded.

"Mega Banette, Shadow Ball." Elliot declared.

**Hallway Corridor B**

Luna glanced from her station. As the hall monitor, she kept the laws enforced in the school. The hallways were pretty quiet today.

A little too quiet….

"Lopunny I feel like something strange is going on." Luna whispered.

"So what should we do?" Lopunny replied.

"Let's check the Battle Arena, just in case."

Luna and Lopunny ran to the entrance of the Battle Arena. She jiggled the handle and found it to be locked.

"What's going on? The Battle Arena isn't locked all the time!" Luna hissed.

"Someone must be battling inside." Lopunny hypothesized.

"Then they're going to be in big trouble! Time to call in the reinforcements."

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Elliot: You have power, but you lack intellect.

Megan: How dare you! I'll show you intellect!

Aquatica: I feel that the ocean will be unhappy if we don't expand it.

Jordan: Why would you need to expand it anyway?

The battle between Elliot and Megan has now commenced! What's going to happen to Natsumi? Can Megan beat this mysterious trainer?

Please review and until next time!


End file.
